Late Night Drinks
by MarieK5
Summary: Diane shows up at Kurt's lab unexpected with wine and beer.


"Are you busy?" she asked her husband as she leaned against the door frame, carrying a wine bottle and glass in one hand and a cold beer in the other.

It happened on a Friday night. Diane had intended on a late night in the office working on a new case. When she informed Kurt she would be home late, he decided he would drive out to the farm and catch up on some work in the lab. He was disappointed when he received the text message canceling their dinner plans, but when he married Diane Lockhart, he knew that this would be a regular occurrence.

As Diane attempted to focus on the brief she was reading, her eyes continued to drift to the clock on her desk. Finally at 8:00 pm, she decided enough was enough. She had stayed late every night that week and came to the conclusion tonight would be the perfect night to surprise her husband at the farm. After all, he deserved it, and so did she. Diane picked up her phone from the corner of her desk and wrote a text message to Kurt:

Looks like I won't be getting out of here any time soon. I'll stay at home tonight and come out there tomorrow. I'll make it up to you. I love you.

A few seconds later, she heard her phone buzz.

OK. Love you.

Diane smiled. She loved her silent cowboy. Even though he never said much, she could always tell when he was upset. Any other day, seeing his disappointment would bring out the guilt inside of her. But tonight, she had ideas that would make him very, very, happy.

When he heard her voice at the entrance of the lab, he quickly turned around. She walked toward him, placing the bottles on the table in the middle of the room. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She could feel Kurt smile against her lips. When they broke apart, he was still smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said as she walked over to the drinks and popped the cap off of the beer before handing it to Kurt. "We've both been working so hard these past weeks and I thought we both deserve to let loose a little."

She poured herself a large glass of wine. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His wife was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. But something about her drinking made her exceptionally beautiful as well as sexy. She led him by the hand to the bench outside. Once they sat down, she draped her legs across Kurt's thighs, and they began to sip their drinks. Three glasses of wine and four beers later, they had definitely had enough to drink.

-000-

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Diane..."

"Palin?"

"What?"

"Would you want to sleep with Palin if you could?"

"I don't know. Is you're biggest fantasy sex with Hillary Clinton?"

"WHAT?!" She yelled as her eyes flew open, letting out a belly laugh. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously. You 'member that rumor few years ago? You were a closeted lesbian. Maybe it's true."

"How did you even hear about that?"

"Googled you before our first date."

"You creep."

-000-

"You look more beautiful when there are two of you. I see two. Why is that?"

"I see four of you so I win. I think we're drunk."

-000-

"How's Miranda?"

"Are you still jealous?"

"No."

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous" he said, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her temple. "You have nothing to be worried about, D. I only want you."

She smiled. "And Palin."

-000-

"You need another one?" she asked him referring to the almost empty beer in his hand.

"No, but I think I need something else..."

He began to kiss his way up her neck until finally landing on her lips. Diane knew she still had a surprise for him, and could not wait to show it off. He gripped her hips and guided her on top of him, never breaking the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and moaned as she slowly moved against him through his jeans. She ended the kiss by moving her lips to his ear. "Follow me." She got up from his lap and started towards the barn, walking into his lab. As they both arrived, Diane wasted no time. Her lips instantly moved towards his, when he quickly pulled away.

"You don't want to do it in the house?"

Diane shook her head and bit her lip. She started to unbutton his shirt as he unbuttoned her blouse, noticing their was something different underneath. A new black lace bra.

"Oh my god," he said as she took his shirt completely off with a smile.

"Wait, there's more."

She guided his hands to the back of her skirt where he found the zipper, and slowly unzipped it. When it fell to the ground, he saw matching lace panties that were attached to garters. She wrapped one long leg around him as he groaned into her mouth.

"Like it?" she said with a giggle. God, did he ever.

She kissed down his body until she reached his belt buckle, undoing it quickly. Diane shoved his jeans and boxers down together, exposing his erect member. She wrapped her hand around the base and looked up into his eyes as she slowly guided it into her mouth.

"Dear God, what has gotten into you?!" he says as he plays with her hair. The feeling of her tongue swirling around him was enough to make him come. He knew if he wanted to last long enough to please her, he would unfortunately have to end it. He grabs her hand and helps her off the floor. He props her up on the steel table in the center of the room. As he unhooks her panties from the garters, Diane throws all of his work off of the table and onto the ground. She slides herself back and lies down to become more comfortable. Kurt starts his journey at her breasts as he slowly removes her bra, then quickly licks her nipple, then the other. His tongue slides all the way down her body until it reaches that area. He kisses and licks all around her upper thigh, until DIane physically moves his head to the area that was dying to be touched as she wrapped her long legs around his head. He licked all around her slit until she began bucking against him. He entered his tongue inside of her, which is when she grabbed his hair and screamed.

"Yes...oh, God yes Kurt...don't stop."

He moved his tongue out and softly licked her clit, making her moan and grind onto him more than ever. Her legs fell limp onto his shoulders after she had come down from her orgasm. Again, it was now Diane's turn to please Kurt. She got down off of the table and pushed Kurt onto it. She slowly crawled up his body sitting right on his cock. She began to move against it, using the angle as an advantage as she was also rubbing her clit against him.

"You tease..." He said with a smile. She returned the smile and moaned as she was working herself up to another orgasm. She decided she had teased him enough, and with that, she grabbed his cock and slowly slid herself down onto it. They both threw their heads back and let out a moan at the feeling of the other. They soon created a rhythm. As she rode him, she placed her hands on his legs behind her, which were bent for her support.

"Jesus Diane, you feel so good. You're so tight and warm. I'm so close."

This made Diane move faster and moan louder. She loved when he talked to her that way. After they had both come together, Diane collapsed onto Kurt's chest as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"That was amazing," he told her as he played with her messy hair. "Wine really makes you naughty, huh?"

She chuckled as she nodded against his bare chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
